Wayne's Gentlemen's Club
by artemis-arrowette-0815
Summary: Strippers/Human AU. Attention! Wayne's Gentlemen's Club has recently experienced some employee cutbacks, and are holding auditions. Please bring a resume and a lingerie set. (includes S1-S3 characters)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'alls! This is my newest story, very inspired by the new movie Hustlers. I just wanted to inform all of you that this is a HIGH T, very close to M. While it doesn't include graphic descriptions of sex or violence, it does include nudity (which is mostly just subject matter), strong language, and things of a provocative nature. **

**Also, a little side note: I am by no means a writer, (in fact, I'm a stem girl at heart), so if anyone has any constructive criticism or just general tips please PM me!**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Young Justice or Hustlers, or any other franchises mentioned.**

* * *

"Slut. Whore. Bitch. Tramp. Cunt. Tease."

The blond woman in the front of the room paused her pacing and turned to the small group of girls in front of her. She wore fishnets and a leather jacket, with tall, black heels that looked like they could cause some serious damage. Her heels clicked as she walked, and she looked the group up and down, taking note of which girls recoiled at the words and which were unaffected.

The woman continued, "I said those words to you with no emotion, no truth, and no meaning behind them. Those exact same words have been said to me, and every woman standing behind me multiple times."

A short, dark-haired younger-looking woman chuckled and supplemented, "Sometimes you'll hear all of them in one night!"

Unsurprisingly, there were few laughs in the "audience". They mostly just looked at each other apprehensively or stared at the women in front.

The blond woman continued her little speech, "As I was saying," she paused a second to wait for any more interruptions from the girls behind her," I said those words with absolutely nothing behind them. Every night, you'll hear those words with envy, hatred, and jealousy being flung at you. For some of you, it'll break you. For some, it'll empty you. For some, it'll fuel you. That'll be solely your choice, but our club will help you once you make that choice."

The girls in front of her just stared back at her, each digesting the words that had been said to her. They all wore solemn expressions, and almost every one of them had the almost palpable look of "what the hell am I doing?"

After giving them a quick moment, the fishnet woman stepped forward and addressed the group of girls in front of her, "Now that that cheerful speech is over, let me introduce myself and the rest of the crew.

She started with herself, "I'm Dinah, your den mother and makeshift counselor. If another girl stole your favorite eyeliner and is refusing to give it back, I don't give a crap. If you feel like you're suffocating and want to stab yourself in the neck with a stiletto, absolutely come to my room."

The girls gave each other nervous looks, but Dinah continued her introductions.

"Over here is Zatanna." The woman who interrupted Dinah's speech stepped forward. She had wavy black hair that sat perfectly upon her shoulders. She exuded "put-together" vibes and was perfectly polished. She wore a tight-fitting long sleeved, black shirt, and skinny blue jeans with chunky ankle boots. She gave the group a smile and pretended to curtsy. The girl next to her whacked her in the arm and grinned.

"Next to her is Artemis." The girl who had swatted Zatanna, Artemis, was a long-haired, blond woman, with fierce gray, almond-shaped eyes and tanned skin. She wore an olive green off-the-shoulder bodycon dress and thigh-high black boots. She didn't smile or giggle at the group, only looked at them with narrowed eyes, as if she was personally judging each and every one of them (which she most definitely was).

"Then, Megan." Megan waved at the group enthusiastically and gave a big smile. She was tall, with long, skinny legs. She had shoulder-length auburn hair with beautiful, hazel/amber-colored eyes. She wore a short denim skirt and a plain white t-shirt with strappy sandals.

Dinah turned the attention back to herself and said, "Without further ado, welcome, ladies, to the tryouts for Wayne's Gentlemen's Club."

* * *

**I've just started a new school, one with a very heavy course load, so I'm likely not going to be able to post more than once a week, but I'll try my very hardest to post every week. **

**I hope you stay with this, and comment/ PM/ favorite/ follow. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've changed the rating from T to M, just because :)**

**Disclaimer: yj belongs to dc comics, and hustlers belongs to their director. **

Dinah took in the determined, sad, and scared looks in the audience. She knew that each girl had a reason for being here. Some were supporting family members, some were supporting themselves through school. Some just simply liked the work.

Whatever the reason, though, it was Dinah's job to make them look good while doing it, and feel okay after doing it.

She split the 15 girls into 3 groups of five and paired them up with one of her older strippers. Then, she went to go talk to her boss.

She walked up to the door of the Wayne office, and rapped lightly on it. She remember how nervous she used to be when she first earned this job. She was so scared of disappointing everyone and was even a tiny bit scared of Mr. Wayne himself. Luckily though, she quickly grew to view Bruce as a friend, even if he was her boss.

The door opened and Bruce let Dinah in and led her to a chair. She took a seat and took a deep breath, inhaling in the smell of his office. For some reason (probably because of his sugar-obsessed son, Dick) his office always smelled like licorice. It calmed Dinah everytime she smelled it.

Bruce took a seat and broke the silence, "How're the tryouts going, Dinah? Are there any promising girls yet?"

He knew that there probably wouldn't be very many stand-out girls yet, since this was their first round of try-outs and were pretty much based on resume alone.

Surprisingly, though, Dinah had already noticed a few girls just from her speech and her observational skills.

There was a busty redhead seated in the front row who didn't even flinch when Dinah had said the vile words at the beginning of her speech. A skinny blond girl in the third row had her hair and makeup exactly how the club usually required the girls to have it. A brown-haired, freckled girl in the fourth row was typing on her phone without looking at the screen, a useful trait.

Bruce nodded, mentally taking note of the girls that Dinah had mentioned. Usually, if Dinah noticed the girls this early, they would probably become a part of the club. Dinah had a great eye for that kind of stuff, that's why he'd promoted her from stripper to manager.

Dinah was fantastic back in her heyday. She had garnered attention as _Canary_ for a long time, almost as long as Bruce had been in business. She was strong enough to hold her own weight on a pole, but her performances were all grace and elegance.

But now, Dinah just helped to handle the younger girls, acting as a manager and counselor for all of them. They usually employed about 8 women at a time, along with a bartender, and a few waiters/waitresses.

Since Dinah had figured out that the last five employees that they'd employed were underage, and told Bruce, they had to let them go. That's why they were having this mass audition. Despite the crowd of 20 girls, they'd had a small turnout compared to past years. The funds for the club took a big hit from the underage scandal, so the girls had to overcompensate a lot.

"Bruce. Are you listening?"

He snapped back to the conversation he was having with Dinah and motioned for her to continue.

She sighed and said, "I was asking if you'd lend me Dick to teach pole-dancing once we've chosen our girls. He was really helpful when we hired Zatanna, and I hoped you could ask him again?"

Bruce, having been asked this question before, simply nodded and said, "You can tell him when he gets here."

Dinah smiled and said, "Great. Thanks, Bruce."

She stood up and went to walk over the door, but she was stopped by Bruce's hand on her arm. He went to stand up with her, and said, "I'll go with you. I'd like to speak with the auditionees."

After a questioning look from Dinah, he explained, "I'd prefer to avoid another scandal, if we can."

They walked over to the area where Dinah had been holding the auditions. She gestured for Bruce to go first, but he held open the door for her, and she entered.

Inside, she was greeted by a sight that was only normal in a "gentleman's club". Each woman had their outerwear and shirts off, and were standing only in a bra and panties. Each older stripper was leading the younger groups in a choreographed go-go dance. They had also stripped down to their bras and panties, and were wearing four-inch stiletto heels.

At the end of the tryouts, the final few remaining would have to do the dance in at least 6 inch stilettos, completely nude, with a few pole tricks. It was tricky, and almost certainly designed to fail, since it was Dinah's signature dance (which had been curated over a course of several months).

Dinah took Bruce over to the front of the room, and called for everyone's attention. They all stopped the dances, and turned to face the two.

Dinah began, "Hi everyone. I hope everything's been going smoothly, I just came back to check on everything and introduce you all to someone."

She put her hand and Bruce's shoulder, and said, "This is Bruce Wayne, he owns this club. He's the owner-slash-director, and he's in charge of the hiring process. He'd like to say a few words to you all."

The women all stood, looking at with varying degrees of respect, fear, and a few other emotions. The redhead wore a slight look of nervousness on her face, only noticeable to a trained mind, which Dinah had. She tucked that little piece of information in the back of her head, and turned to hear Bruce speak.

He turned to the girls and said, "Hello everyone. As Dinah said, my name is Bruce Wayne. I inherited this club from my father, and I've ran it for almost ten years now."

He paused to glance over the crowd, not really expecting much more than a few polite nods or smiles, which he received. He continued, "As you may or may not have heard, the club experienced a scandal a few months back.

"Two or three underaged high school girls believed it was funny if they were to audition for this club. Unbeknownst to us, they'd entered the audition process together, videotaped the choreography and recorded the documents they'd need to work there. Then, they spread it among their school and friends and soon, there were underaged girls imbedded into our club with fake documents. To cut to the chase, the police were contacted once a parent found out, and our club was put under police scrutiny.

"We thoroughly looked through every stripper's identification and documents and made adjustments. Sadly, these three young ladies,"

At this, Bruce gestured to Megan, Artemis, and Zatanna, who simply stood, soberly taking in the stories of their old friends.

"Were all that remained." He took a breath, looked around, then continued, "So, this time, we're going to be a lot more careful. If you're not supposed to be here, be it, your age, a warrant after you, a citizenship issue, some kind of attachment with a gang, whatever; this is your last warning. Please speak to Dinah and I, to see if we can try to help you, but otherwise, please do not return."

After delivering his final words, Bruce looked to Dinah, and she nodded. She spoke up, saying, "All right, ladies. I'll escort Bruce back to his office, and then I'll be back to see how far you've gotten, all right?"

The women all murmured back their assent, and Dinah and Bruce left the room.

Once in the hallway, Dinah stopped Bruce and said, "Bruce. I didn't know you were going to be cracking down on all that stuff. You know my past. I would never turn away a woman in my old situation."

He simply responded, "It's for the good of the club, Dinah. This is the way it has to be now."

Not waiting for a response, he turned around and headed back to his office, leaving Dinah chewing on her lip in the middle of the hallway.

Finally, after a few moments of deliberation, she put a neutral mask back on her face, and went towards the try-out room.

After waiting a few minutes for the girls to finish their counts, she called out, "Now, let's have a demonstration from the old girls for the newbies, okay? I'll put on the music, but I can call out the counts, too, so it's easier for everyone."

Zatanna, Artemis, and Megan all separated themselves from their groups, and went to the front of the room, spreading themselves arm-length apart.

Dinah smiled and said, "All right, we'll go left to right, everyone gets a 16-count. Only one girl goes at once, and Megan can start."

Megan smiled at Dinah, and said, "I'm ready."

Dinah clicked play on the song on her phone, and it's notes rang out of the speaker they'd placed near the front of the room.

Instantly, some girls looked at each other with happy looks on their faces: it was Rihanna's "S&M"!

Instantly, Megan transformed into her showcase persona. She formed her face into a sultry expression, and ran her hands through her hair sexily. She ran her hands down her legs, and popped open her knees, then slid down and rolled through a middle straddle onto her hands. She was incredibly flexible, and followed every move with calculated confidence and moves. With a simple adjustment in her head, she transformed herself into a powerful goddess, who made anyone want to watch her, just from her expressions and poise.

Then, once her count ended was Zatanna's turn. She was equally stunning, but in a completely different way. Through every move, she made sure to accentuate her curves and natural sexiness. Through certain moves, she'd push up her breasts just a little, drawing attention to them. In others, she'd brush her hands against her bottom, or lightly brush by her inner thighs. It was intoxicating to watch her, and it was a performance full of hints and clandestine urges.

Then, her count ended, and Artemis' began. Artemis danced with a surprising, but not unwelcome, ferocity. She grinded her hips against the air, and made electrifying eye contact with her audience. She exuded sex and confidence, and the girls could imagine why the men who came to the club loved Artemis so much. She was stunning and she made everyone feel as if the performance was dedicated to them, personally.

With each count, the girls in the audience were slowly calculating what they'd have to do to pass the tryout.

Each of the girls was amazing, and totally supportive of the other, but they were also in competition with each other for tips. They'd each developed an angle, or a skill to make themselves unique, and made it easy for their customers to remember them and ask for them time and time again.

They made themselves unforgettable, and to make it through the tryouts, the girls would have to make themselves unforgettable, too.

**alrighty then, that's that chapter finished. i know it's been a horrible updating schedule, but i really hope i can fix it! have a great week**

**don't forget to follow and fave! pls leave reviews! **


End file.
